


kitkat

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;__;, Established Relationship, Japan, M/M, this was spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if sake flavoured kitkats were actually kitkat flavoured sake
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	kitkat

The shop is full of colour and there’s so much to see. They already have a handful of new things to try, but Phil thinks it’s a wasted opportunity to not buy more.

“Look at this,” he says, excited. “Fun drinks!”

Dan laughs. “Don’t tell me you want to buy those too?” 

“Please?”

“Bring them then!” Dan says. He’s already walking towards the checkout, so neither of them pay any attention to the packaging. 

After the initial swig, it’s clear that it’s alcohol. Phil was the first to try it, going ‘bluh!’ and laughing upon the realisation. “You’re an absolute idiot Phil,” Dan says. Nonetheless, he takes the bottle and drinks some too. The warmth of it is nice against the cool Tokyo air and it’s not so bitter that it’s undrinkable. He takes another sip. 

“Hey!” Phil laughs. “Share, please.” 

Dan hands the bottle back to Phil who takes another drink. “Are we about to get accidentally drunk from strange chocolatey fruit flavoured sake in Tokyo?” He says. Dan gives him a big grin back. “Only if you want to.” 

Phil’s already feeling the buzz. He isn’t sure if it’s really from the alcohol or if it’s just from how much he adores the man stood in front of him. He goes with the latter, returning Dan’s hopeful grin. “I’ll do anything if I’m with you.”

They continue their outing, occasionally taking the bottle out of the little bag given to them at the shop and taking a sip from it. One is plum flavoured, and the other is yuzu. They decide to open the second one before they’ve even finished the first, comparing the flavours and ranking them on a scale of different alcohol they’ve tried. Phil puts them relatively high up on the scale, because they’re sweet and flavourful even though they’re strong. Dan does too, despite saying they’re too sweet for his tastes. 

“They’re high up in the ranking because of the experience that came with them.”

It’s not long before both bottles are gone. They’re giddy walking through the streets back to their hotel and purposefully brushing the back of their hands against the other’s. It’s getting dark and the Tokyo lights look so much prettier when all your senses are heightened and you’re feeling everything so much more strongly. 

Dan stops. “Phil?” 

Phil turns to look at him. “Thank you.” Dan says, and smiles. Phil reaches for his hand, giggling. “For what?” he asks. 

“You?” Dan replies, sticking out his tongue. “Knowing me?” He continues. 

“You’re drunk.” Phil says. 

“Not on the sake. On my love for you.” 

Dan is only half joking, he thinks. Maybe he’s always drunk on Phil.

“Shut up.” Phil says back, poking Dan’s dimple. 

They walk the rest of the way back with their shoulders pressed closely together and Dan swinging the little bag from the shop. It’s now considerably lighter without the bottles of alcohol in it. An exceptional end to their first day.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should clarify that kitkat flavoured alcohol does not exist to my knowledge. nestle if you would like to make it i think you should credit me >:( 
> 
> also thank you to the sake flavoured kitkats on phil’s instagram story and @drunksadclown on twitter for inspiring this one LOL


End file.
